


Forbidden Romance

by xfalice_riverdalex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfalice_riverdalex/pseuds/xfalice_riverdalex
Summary: My first attempt at writing so I’m sorry if it’s bad!A fan fic centering around Falice from riverdale (other appearances throughout). Depending on the feedback will depend on if it’s carried on :)When i have written, it usually ends up more like some kind of story, I’m sorry if that isn’t your thing! :)Thankyou x





	Forbidden Romance

**-Sexually Frustrated-**

After a long 3 months of prison food and loneliness, it was finally the day of Forsythe Pendleton Jones II’s release. 

“Mom, I know you don’t like FP, but he gets out of jail today and we was wondering if you could pick him up with us?” Betty was aware of Alice’s and FP’s “hatred” for each other, but needed a car. 

“FP’s getting out?! Umm... sure, I’ll come with you.” Alice was eager to see him, she was yearning to see his face again. 

Alice, Betty and Jughead all pulled up to the prison gate in her station wagon and the kids jumped out of the car to wait for FP’s appearance. 

The gates opened and he walked out. His dark brown eyes glinting in the light and his hair looking slick but with the one piece Alice always loved, hanging down. 

“Dad!” Jug said with a smug tone, trying to hide the fact that he actually missed his father.

”Mr. Jones, how are you.” Betty queries at her boyfriends father to which he replied “Well, I’ve been in jail for 3 months, so pretty much how you’d expect!” They shared a chuckle but then FP noticed Alice stepping of the car.

”Alice...” He was reserved and almost shy but he felt comfortable and was happy she was there. 

“Is it true what they say about men who have just been released from prison FP?” 

“I don’t know Al, what do they say?” 

“That they’re incredibly.... sexually frustrated.” Her voice was soft and sensual, the way FP liked it, they way it got him going. 

As they piled into the car, FP sat in the front and looked at Alice with a look of rebellion in his eyes. He was going to drive her insane as soon as they stopped that car. He wasn’t ever okay with Alice being in control. He loved the power and how he could make her feel. He was not about to let this woman make him break after 3 months in jail.

They pulled up to Pops where Jug and Betty got out first to get a booth leaving Jonesy and Ali by themselves for a second. FP knee this was his moment to let her know what games he was about to start. She was getting her bag from the car when she saw someone’s masculine arms caging around her, giving her no room to move. She turned around and of course it was FP. He slid his hand up her thigh to which she shivered. He brushed his hand over her where she wanted him and she let out a whine. 

“Not here FP. Please.” Alice managed to get the words out broken and breathy. 

“You initiated this Al, I’m sorry if you’re the one who’s sexually frustrated here, but you know I won’t stop. I know you don’t want me to.” 

They started to make they’re way into Pops to meet the kids in the booth and FP noticed Alice had put a little more sway in her step for him, so he walked over to her and put his hand on her ass for a second until they sat down.

”What can I get you all? The usual?” 

“Yup, the usual!” Betty told Pop and he went to get there meals.

Betty was sat next to Jug which left Alice to sit next to FP. She knew it was so risky but wasn’t going to make a scene by asking to switch places. He rested his hand on her leg, getting higher and higher. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter. His hand was so close, she needed him, but not there. She knew she’d have to endure this torture for the next hour so decided to fight back! She reached her hand down and placed it over his jeans and started to massage his length. He grew redder and redder and harder aswell. What were they doing to each other! They couldn’t believe it. As FP went higher Alice massaged more tenderly but he knew he couldn’t endure it much longer so he removed his hand leaving Alice sad and him desparate. 

She leant over to him and whispered in his ear “I always win Jones”. To which he chuckled and concentrated on his...situation down under. He drank his shake and after a few minutes it had calmed down and they were able to get in with the sinner without any “sexual frustration”.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how this turned out. I’m sure it wasn’t great but like I said it’s my first try so please bare with me :)


End file.
